FEAR Return
by Nytrix
Summary: Minerva goes on a simple quest but during the quests she meets a set of triplet brothers. What will she do and what will happen? R&R Some humor in the future!
1. Chapter 1

Minerva was at her home sitting on her couch. She couldn't help but think back on her life. Growing up she was well aware that Her father, the former guild master of Sabertooth wanted only the strongest. It didn't matter to him if the strongest was by blood or not there was space for weaklings. He had abused her and hammered his ways into her without mercy. To be honest she had no one else to go to because she never knew her mother and she was an only child. All her life she did whatever she could to make her father proud of her, even for a litte but then she finally learned that it wasn't going to happen because he had forced her to become a demon.

Speaking of demons, Minerva remembered how Kyouka confronted her saying something that caught her off guard, by knowing who she was.

 **FLASHBACK**

Minerva was confronted by Kyouka who was looking at her. Minerva knew that there were demons but she didn't expect to be that close to one.

Kyouka looked at her as if she was examining her about something then smiled.

"My, you sure did grow up. I didn't that much time flew by."

Minerva just looked at her.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm just saying that time flew by quickly. I almost didn't recognize you, Minerva."

Minerva's eyes widened.

"Wait, how did you know my name?"

"That's simple, you're the daughter of the man known to be human side of the devil himself. Well more like the second child."

Minerva raised a brow.

"I don't have any siblings."

Kyouka just closed her eyes as she smiled.

"So it is true. You really don't remember anything."

"..."

"I can tell you that you look just like _her_."

Minerva blinked.

"Her?"

"Yes, but are you worthy to in our guild?"

A green aura surrounded Kyouka as she smiled wickedly at her. Minerva becoming scared tried to get away but a sudden large wave of pain came over her body.

 **FLASHBACK END**

Minerva hugged herself at the painful memory. After a few moments of silence she got to her feet then left to her home.

When she got home she got out a box that had things from her childhood that she found in the attic of her previous home. Of course she stole it because her father never allowed her to go in the attic but whenever she could Minerva went inside the attic whenever her father was at a guild master meeting.

Minerva opened the box and saw a thick black book that looked to be old because of how the pages were and she saw a blue cloth that looked to be a scarf. She pulled it out and then she saw another thing in the box. It looked like a journal of some sort. Minerva raised a brow then she picked it up. She saw that it was a small box as if it was supposed to hold a key in it. She opened the box but her eyes widen when she began to hear a soft tune playing. It was so soothing and Minerva picked up the eye necklace.

She put the necklace on but then she put the necklace in her space magic then looked at the journal. She looked at it then used her thumb to brush the dust off so she could see the title.

 **Tarvagus**

Minerva just looked at the title then she put the journal in her space magic as well. She saw that it was almost noon and decided to go to the Sabertooth guild and check for any quests that might be good.

In the Sabertooth guild Minerva had gotten a job request that was out of town. She figured that the quest was simple so she went alone. It was simple job that was to scare away a few bandits so it was going to be fine just to go alone.

She had to leave town to head up to the mountains which wasn't going to be a problem but she did however wonder what it was that these bandits were doing there.

After a while Minerva arrived to the mountains and sure enough so the bandits that had a little kid as hostage. Minerva frowned to that and charged at them without giving any warning to them. After beating a couple of bandits without using magic and stood with one heel on one of their backs she looked at the leader who she was standing on. The leader bandit just had his eyes closed as he spoke.

"You got it all wrong, the village people asked us to take that brat from them. They're the ones who told us that the brat was a nightmare. Instead of beating us up, why not beat the kid up?"

Minerva frowned then looked at the kid who just happened to be a little boy who was hiding behind a tree. Minerva looked back at the bandit on the ground.

"He's just a kid that clearly doesn't look dangerous."

"That's what the village people said, if you go to their village right now, you would see where damage has been done!"

Minerva got off him then went to the boy but the boy backed away and Minerva didn't force him as she walked on ahead.

Minerva arrived to the village only to see that it was destroyed just as the bandit had said but she didn't believe that it was the boy who did this but at the same time the bandits couldn't do this because they weren't wizards.

Just then Minerva heard one of the villagers yell.

"There's the little demon! Get him!"

Minerva looked behind her to see that the boy was hiding behind something then he got scared and turned around to run with the villagers chasing him. Minerva frowned and activated her magic making the boy to vanish before anyone could harm him. When it was over the villagers began to look for the boy as if to hunt him down while Minerva just left out of the village as if nothing happened.

When she was out of the village and in the mountains she sat down and had the boy to appear before her. The boy was sleeping and Minerva had placed his head on her lap. She looked at him and if she had to guess she would saw that this boy was at least 14.

Minerva just looked at him then she stroked his head which she assumed had woke him up because he stirred. Minerva smiled at him as he turned his head as if to look at her.

"Hey there."

The boy shot up from the ground and hid behind a tree. Minerva just looked at him then stood up.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you."

She went to the tree and the boy backed away until he bumped into a tree and slid down. Minerva just went to him and crouched down to his height and reached out to rub his head.

"It's okay, you're safe now. I won't let anyone harm you."

The boy just looked at her then Minerva drew her hand back. The boy just looked at her then Minerva stood up and turned to leave. She was about to go but she stopped when she felt a hand grab her dress. She looked behind her to see the boy.

"What is it?"

"..."

He grabbed her arm and led her through a forest.

"What is it?"

The boy stopped then pointed at the sky. To Minerva's surprise it was getting late then she followed the boy to where ever it was that he was leading her to.

It wasn't long before they arrived to a lake that had a boat ready to go. When Minerva saw that she wondered what the boat was for then she and the boy both climbed into the boat and rowed away. It didn't take long for them to see a large cabin manor there.

When they got to it they both went inside. Minerva saw that the boy walked into the family room then he called out.

Minerva just looked at him then she heard two other voices and saw two more boys running into the room. When they got there Minerva was surprised at what she saw.

Minerva saw that the boys were identical triplet brothers that had cream tone skin and black hair that hung to their mid back covering opposite sides of their faces, except for one that had his hair in the center. All three wore a short black poncho and black harem pants. They all wore toe pointed boots and black arm bands.

The triplet that had his eyes covered looked at Minerva then at his brothers.

"She will be staying with us."

His brothers just looked at Minerva then all three of them went to Minerva and Minerva looked at them.

"I'm Minerva, what are your names?"

The triplet with his eyes covered spoke.

"I'm Nodan, the one with the left parting is Novak and the one with right parting is Noxas."

Minerva smiled then rubbed their heads. All three triplets just looked at her then their stomachs growled. Nodan lowered his head.

"I'm sorry guys, I wan't able to bring back food because the villagers attacked me."

Minerva looked at them then looked away.

"Where's the kitchen, I could whip something up."

They grabbed Minerva's hands then led her to the kitchen. When Minerva got there she tied her hair back and put an apron then she got got started on the cooking. When she was done all three boys were eating. Minerva smiled as she watched them eat. When they were done eating Minerva saw them at the sink.

"We'll clean up."

"Yeah."

"You're our guest."

Minerva nodded then she went upstairs. She was soon joined by the triplets who had her to stay in the large bedroom and that it had a large bathroom connected to it. Minerva was impressed then she looked at them.

"You three are serious about wanting me to stay?"

All three of them lowered their head as the spoke one at a time.

"We get lonely here."

"No one has ever been so nice to us."

"We like you."

Minerva smiled softly at them then rubbed their heads again.

"Alright I'll stay but maybe you can visit meat my guild from time to time."

The triplets ran to her.

That night as they all slept Minerva was in the middle, literally. Nodan was on her left, Novak was on her right and Noxas was sleeping with his head on her stomach. Minerva didn't complain but she smiled at the three boys and had a thought go through her head.

'Maybe this is what it's like having three younger brothers.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Minerva got up and went to make breakfast. When she was done she turned around to see the trio of brother coming to her and taking all the cooked food and drinks to the table. When they were done setting the table all four of them dug right into the food. As they were eating Minerva looked at them and saw that the boys enjoyed the food because they had tears streaming down their faces on how good the food was.

Minerva looked at her food then Novak looked at her.

"Minnie, let's go to the hot tub together."

Minerva looked at him.

"Minnie?"

Nodan looked at her.

"No, I like Min-Min better."

Noxas got from his chair and ran to Minerva wrapping his arms around her neck as he looked at his brothers.

"No, we'll call her Min-nee."

All three of them looked at Minerva and Minerva smiled as she placed a hand on Noxas's arm.

"Well I don't know. Let me have time to think about it."

The trio of brothers agreed then they went back to eating. When they were done with breakfast and the three brothers were done with cleaning all four of them went to the hot tub. It was so nice and all four of them undress and got in. Minerva was a little nervous about showing too much of her skin so she left on her under garments. The triplets on the other hand did the same.

Minerva tied her hair up and looked behind her to see them coming to her.

"What is it?"

Just like before they spoke one at a time.

"I like you hair when it was down."

"I like your hair when it's up."

"I just like your hair as it is."

Minerva just smiled at them.

"Tell you what, when we're done I'll let you three play with my hair but I don't want you to cut it, understand?"

All three of them smiled and went to her hugging her. Minerva smiled then hugged the boys.

"I don't know what you three can call me but call me whatever you want."

"Minnie!"

"Min-Min!"

"Min-nee!"

Soon all three boys began splashing the water at Minerva who began to splash them back. They were all playing.

When it was over all four of them got out and got dressed into robes. Minerva was surprised to find women's clothing in the room she was in then she looked at the triplets who were sitting on the foot of the bed looking at her.

"You three, who's clothes are these?"

Nodan lowered his head as he spoke.

"Our mother's."

"Where is she?"

"We don't now, we haven't seen our mother for the past 11 years."

"We've been on living here since then."

Minerva faced them.

"Are you three all on your own here?"

"Not all the time."

"We have a mother figure who checks up on us every month."

Minerva nodded then looked at Noxas who hadn't said anything then Minerva went to them and rubbed their heads.

"I'm sure you three get scared from time to time."

All three nodded then Minerva hugged them to her.

"You three are going to move in with me."

"Really?"

"Yes. You shouldn't be on your own like this, you three need some kind of guidance."

All three boys tackled her to the floor and Minerva played with them as they wrestled.

Later on that day Minerva was walking through the cabin manor but then she stopped to see Noxas coming to her. He went to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and had his head in her back.

"Noxas, is something wrong?"

He looked at her.

"Will you live here with us instead, Min-nee?"

Minerva looked at him. The Cabin manor wasn't too far from her guild and in case if something were to happen in the city she might have a higher chance of being in safe place and would be able to assist the triplets.

"Alright, I want to talk to your mother figure when she come so we can work a good time for me to go on a quest and her to watch you."

Noxas nodded then he looked away.

"Um..."

"What is it?"

"Will you rub my head again?"

Minerva nodded then she rubbed his head. She moved some of his hair from his forehead and kissed his forehead. When that was over Minerva layed down and Noxas layed next to her. Minerva just smiled at him then she stroked the back of his head. Noxas relaxed to her touch and closed his eyes.

"Sister..."

Minerva hugged him to her and he spoke in his sleep.

"Sister..."

Minerva tucked his head into her neck and closed her eyes.

Later when Minerva woke up she felt something wrapped around her leg and she looked down to see what it was. She smiled when she saw that it was just Nodan clinging onto her and had his head on her hip while Novak was sleeping using her back as a pillow.

Minerva smiled as she looked at them then she looked at Noxas who had snuggled up to her even more.

"Sister...don't leave us alone...we need you..."

He had tears streaming down his face and Minerva wiped them away. She used a hand to hold his head to hers and she kissed his forehead again.

"Don't cry, I'll never leave you."

She felt all three of them hold onto her tighter and Minerva went back to sleep.

In the land of Fiore at the northern boarder near the land of Seven was a village that was doing their everyday routine. Soon they all stopped when they all saw a person coming to their village and the villagers ran to challenge him since that's what they did to anyone that didn't live in the village.

The man had cream tone skin and sleek black hair that hung to his lower back. He had two strands of hair framing his face that hung to his ribs. He wore black goth pants and he wore a long sleeve trench coat that had a large collar. Down the middle to the hem of his coat were suspenders that were strapped on. He wore black boots that had straps and he wore a black gloves. He had crystal yellow eyes.

The leader of the village called out to him.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

The man looked at them then narrowed his brow.

"Just wanted to visit a village and I'm not feeling so welcomed here."

Just then the man took out two black iron hand claws that were attached by a chain. The leader of the village saw them and instantly became under fear as he spoke.

"My children...get away from here...that man is..."

the leader didn't finish what he was saying when one of his men charged at the outsider with a spear. The next thing the people knew was that one of their own was dead on the ground and that the outsider had one of his claws covered in blood.

The man looked at them undid his collar so that the people could see his face. When the leader saw it he spoke.

"It's you...the man called Massacre."

Massacre just looked at them then he spoke.

"Farewell."

With that he began to slaughter everyone in the village, leaving the leader last to be killed.

"Why did you kill my children?!"

"..."

Massacre pulled out a new weapon that looked like a chakran. The leader of the village became horrified as he dropped to his knees then cried. Massacre threw his blade and it took the village leader's head off. When he drew his weapon back he looked at it.

"It's getting better but I really need to focus on finding someone."

He looked away in a far distance and redid his collar to hide the lower half of his face.

"I better get hurry before the news spreads across the land."

With that Massacre went on walking through the land.


	3. Chapter 3

Jiemma was in a room sitting on a large throne chair. He was still badly wounded from the fight had with the Twin Dragons. He was able to survive the attack because of what he was, which now he was a demon.

"What took you so long?"

A woman came into the room and she spoke.

"Forgive me Father, it's not that simple to find a destroyed demon guild in such a state."

Jiemma looked at the woman that had said that.

She had cream tone skin and she had sleek black hair that hung to her thighs. She had dark green eyes and she was a demon. She had on black gloves that cover her clawed hands and she wore a sleeveless black Eastern dress. She wore black heeled boots and she had a black reptile tail.

"Vesta."

Vesta smiled at him then looked at his wounds.

"You sure did lose a lot of blood but that won't be a problem."

"Oh you brought the child with you?"

"Of course."

Vesta looked over her shoulder as she called out.

"Nethyra, come treat your grandfather's wounds."

A girl about 11 came into the room. She had sleek black hair that hung to her shoulder and framed her face. She wore a sleeveless baby blue Eastern top, black leggings and black arm bands that were from her wrists to her biceps. She wore black slippers and she had crystal green eyes.

Vesta looked at her.

"Go on."

Nethyra went to Jiemma and soon had magic coating her hands as she began to heal him. As she was healing him Jiemma just looked at Vesta.

"Has she learned any other magic?"

"No Father, she just stuck with anything that is healing related. If she did have a battle magic I wouldn't know what it would be."

Jiemma glared at her.

"At this rate, all this one is good for healing."

"At least she has a magic that is useful unlike what that guild of yours had."

Jiemma slammed his fist into the ground.

"You will not mention that trash around me! I will form a guild that even the Ten Wizard Saints can't beat!"

"Let's start with Fairy Tail since that is the guild that has beaten the top three dark guilds."

Jiemma brought his hand up to his chin then spoke.

"In order to do that we need to gather the Tarvagus offspring and we have to get Minerva since she has the key."

"Yes."

"But I don't know where the vault is."

Vesta smiled then looked away.

"While you and Minerva were in hiding I found it and brought it here."

Nethyra finished healing Jiemma then all three of them went to the underground passage. When they got there, they saw a large demon throne chair with a man that was a statue sitting on it. Nethyra was a little nervous so she stayed back while her mother and grandfather went to the statue. Vesta looked at her father.

"We just need to get Minerva and get the key. Once we have both the power is all yours."

Jiemma nodded then looked at her.

"You are indeed a worthy child of our bloodline, Minerva would have been the same had she not been around the weak."

"If you want father I could get her myself."

"Alright, while you're gone I'll be training this one."

They both looked at Nethyra who was just looking at them. Vesta turned and went to her daughter putting a hand on her head, being careful not to cut her.

"Alright, Mother will be gone for a short while. Grandfather will be here and he will be training you."

Nethyra lowered her head and Vesta left.

"Have fun you two."

With that she was gone. Jiemma walked past his granddaughter as he spoke.

"Come, let's see what worth you are."

Nethyra followed after him. They began a sparring lesson, well more like Jiemma throwing punches and kicks at Nethyra who moved out of the way. Nethyra charged at him to punch his chest but Jiemma blocked the small punch with his arm and Nethyra backed off. Jiemma just looked at her and she looked back at him.

"I see, you're using your magic to heal yourself so that whatever impact you get won't be too much."

Nethyra charged again to aim for his head but Jiemma hit her instead. They went on with the sparring and after a while Nethyra fell to her knees to catch her breath. Jiemma wasn't pleased to see this then spoke.

"Why are you stopping, that's showing weakness."

"..."

"Are you really this weak? All you have is healing magic but that isn't enough to be strong."

"I can't use any other magic."

"Then I have no use for you."

"But..."

Jiemma glared at her then hit her in the head. Nethyra let a whimper and tears formed in her eyes.

"Unlike Vesta, I see that you shed the symbol of weakness. I don't even see how you're of our blood."

"...I'm sorry, Grandfather...I'll get stronger..."

Jiemma's glare deepened as he spoke.

"Take off your clothes."

Nethyra did as she was told then Jiemma took her clothes then walked away.

"Grandfather..."

"When your tears have dried you may go have your dinner."

With that he was gone. Nethyra just dropped to her knees and lowered her head as tears dripped to the floor.

 **(With Minerva and the triplets)**

Minerva was in the living room with the triplets. They had been playing games since breakfast but then they stopped when they saw two people coming into the large room.

One was a female demon that had a long black scaled tail and she had black hair that hung to her lower back. She had blue eyes and clawed hands. She had bird like feet and wore a black leather dress suit. Others at first glance would say she looked just like Kyouka.

The other was also a female demon that had black hair that framed her face and hung to her lower back. She had red eyes and wore a black kimono robe that was very revealing. She had large horns that curved from her head and a devil tail. Others say she resembled Sayla.

When Minerva saw them she got to her feet and had the boys behind her as she hands coated in magic.

"What are you two doing here?"

Minerva felt a light tug on her dress then looked behind her to see Noxas looking at her.

"Min-nee, they're not bad people."

Nodan went in front of her.

"Don't attack them, Min-Min."

Novak looked at her.

"These two are our mothers that check up on us."

Minerva looked at the triplets then back at the two demon women who seemed to not be bothered with the problem at all. Minerva relaxed then she saw the triplets run to the demon women and she saw how they were happy to see them. The demon that looked like Kyouka looked at her.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves. My name is Karmen and this is Symphony."

Symphony gave a nod then Minerva spoke.

"My name is Minerva."

"How long have you been with these three?"

"For the past few days."

"And they already like you."

"What do you mean?"

"It means you don't have to sleep with one eye open."

Minerva just just raised a brow then she looked down to see Noxas coming to her and hugging her. She just put a hand on his head then Symphony spoke.

"Guessing by how you look I assume that you're 19?"

Minerva blinked.

"Yes."

Karmen looked at her.

"I guess that makes you their big sister. These three have been wanting a sister."

Minerva nodded then she looked at the two demon women then she looked back at Noxas who was still hugging her.

"You must really like hugging me."

Noxas nodded then Symphony looked away as if she was troubled about something.

Karmen looked at her.

"Symphony, what's wrong?"

"I just felt an off key in the air."

Karmen nodded then frowned.

"Is it mystic?"

"Yes."

"Alright, boys let's go upstairs."

The band of brothers went with Karmen to the attic and Minerva looked at Symphony.

"What's going on?"

"It her!"

They both heard footsteps from the far end of the hall. Soon Vesta was in sight and she just looked at them with a sly smile on her face.

"My, I didn't think I would meet you here Minerva."

Minerva just looked at her.

"Who are you?"

Vesta smiled at her.

"I will answer your question but first I want you to rest."

The next thing Symphony knew was Minerva hit the ground passed out then Vesta used her magic and draped Minerva over her shoulder.

"I'll be back another time for the boys, good bye for now."


	4. Chapter 4

When Minerva came to she found herself tied up and sat up. She looked around to see that she was in a room that only had stone walls and she looked ahead to see Vesta sitting in a chair with her legs crossed as she looked at Minerva who glared at her.

"Who are you?"

Vesta just had a sly smile on her face.

"You have grown up, Minerva."

Minerva blinked.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?"

Vesta stood up and went to Minerva. She crouched down and placed a clawed hand on Minerva cheeks and smiled.

"I'm not surprised that you don't remember me. I am Vesta Orlando."

Minerva's eyes widened then Vesta stood up and put a hand on her hip.

"I am Vesta Orlando and you already know who Father is."

Minerva's eyes widened.

"What? But I never met you before."

"We have met but that was a very long time ago."

"But still how can you say that we have the same father?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's just me, I'm an only child and saw has my father and his father before him. I don't have any other relative."

Vesta just looked at her.

"Jiemma had more than one child."

Minerva blinked.

"No he doesn't, if he did, I would've known."

Vesta grabbed Minerva by her jawline and jerked her upward so that she was on her knees. Minerva winced in pain of feeling Vesta's claws digging into her skin.

"I'm his first born child, Minerva. I knew that you came into the family but since our age gap is so big it was best if I wasn't around because you would have thought that I was your mother."

Minerva just looked at Vesta then Vesta smiled at her.

"Although it's still possible but I don't really like that title so much."

She kissed Minerva on the forehead then let her go.

"You need to be taught some manners but first I want you to tell me something."

"And what would that be?"

"Tell me where the key is?"

"What key?"

"The Key of Tarvagus. Father and I know that you have it. Now where is it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Even if I did know, I wouldn't tell you."

Vesta just looked at her.

"Well I guess I have to beat it out of you."

Minerva had suffered a beating from Vesta who was just looking at her. Just then the door opened and they both looked to see someone standing there. Minerva's eyes widened in extreme horror when she saw that it was her father.

"No..."

Jiemma glared at Minerva then he looked at Vesta.

"That trash for a guild turned her into a full blooded human."

Vesta nodded then folded her arms.

"At this rate we'll just have to turn her back to how she was before but in order to do that we need a member from that bloodline."

Vesta frowned when she noticed that Nethyra wasn't with Jiemma then spoke.

"Father, where is Nethyra?"

"In one of the training rooms showing weakness."

Vesta frowned then turned to leave.

"I'll go handle her."

It didn't take long for Vesta to find Nethyra on her knees, naked. Vesta just looked at her then Nethyra looked up to see her mother then spoke.

"Mother, I..."

Vesta slapped her and Nethyra looked at her in confusion. She was even more scared when she saw Vesta scolding her.

"Shut up. You're being weak when you cry or plead for help. It's one thing only to have healing magic but at the same time time it's a weak magic that can't help all your problems."

"..."

"Now I have to punish myself."

She grabbed Nethyra by her arm.

They arrived back to the room that Jiemma and Minerva were in. Minerva instantly knew what happened to the girl then Jiemma looked at Vesta.

"Why did you bring the little weakling here?"

"It's not like I'm coddling her. She's staying with Minerva."

With that Vesta threw Nethyra into the room then Jiemma and Vesta left, leaving her alone with Minerva.

After a while Minerva looked at Nethyra who was on her knees with tears streaming down her face as she whimpered.

"Mother please...let me have my clothes back."

Minerva's eyes sadden as she looked at the girl. She understood perfectly on what the child was feeling. The worst part from her father's punishment for stripping was another person seeing you without clothes. Minerva squirmed and broke her ropes. Nethyra heard that and looked behind her to see Minerva coming towards her.

Nethyra backed into a corner and was scared as she whimpered.

"Please, don't."

Minerva used her space magic and summoned a cloak. She crouched down and held Nethyra to her as she put the cloak on her.

"Put this on you for now."

Nethyra looked at her then Minerva picked her up and then sat down.

"There, there. Just rest, you're very tired."

Nethyra held onto Minerva then closed her eyes.

It wasn't long for Nethyra to fall asleep in Minerva's arms but Minerva leaned closer and kissed the girl on her forehead then she looked away.

To her surprise she saw Massacre standing on the other side of the gate looking at her.

"Who are you?"

"The world knows me as Massacre."

Minerva narrowed her brow as she held Nethyra closer to her.

"What are you going to do?"

Massacre just looked at her then spoke.

"Well I was going to torture you but I see that you have my cousin with you. This is the first time I have seen her sleeping in a woman's arms."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Take her with you back to your home, you both will be safe there since Lady Vesta and Master Jiemma will be going to the land of Seven in the morning."

Minerva nodded then she stood up with Nethyra still sleeping in her arms. Massacre opened the gate and Minerva left taking the sleeping child with her.

As Minerva was on the run to get out of the hide out she looked down at the sleeping child in her arms.

"I can't really carry her like this."

Minerva soon found a bench and put Nethyra on it. She kneeled down to put Nethyra on her back then she left taking her with her.

'Please sleep for the rest of the way.'


End file.
